1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hurricane panels that are adapted to cover door and window openings in a building on a temporary basis when a storm is forecast and which are removed after a storm has passed and stored conveniently for future use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hurricane panels for building openings have been achieved in the past by boarding up such openings by applying a number of boards across each opening and nailing the boards in place. Plywood panels have been similarly applied and taping of glass areas as a means of reinforcement has also been resorted to and which was intended also to prevent flying glass in the event of breakage. Plastic panels have been utilized but metal panels afford the greatest protection and these have been installed in one piece covering the entire area of an opening, or in a number of pieces which together cover the opening area.
Hurricanes may inflict severe damage on a building where it may not be prepared since tropical storms attain hurricane status when sustained winds reach 74 M.P.H. or more and wind speeds of 90 to 100 M.P.H. commonly occur in Florida hurricanes. Such winds can cause heavy damage to the buildings of unprepared homeowners and one of the most dangerous elements is flying debris which may be comprised of elements picked up by the wind and propelled like weapons into exposed glass areas and do maximum damage and possibly inflict injury to persons, or occupants of the buildings. Another consequence of hurricanes, such as those encountered in Florida, lies in the rough seas and high tides as the storm approaches the shore. These tides may reach three feet and as much as ten feet above normal and the surge resulting from such tides exerts tremendous pressures on anything in the path of the surging water and wreak great devastation to homes in coastal areas and expecially low lying sections. Hurricane panels must be in place prior to the approach of the storm and should be installed even when a tropical storm is forecast since these storms frequently develop into full blown hurricanes.